A Master Data Management (“MDM”) database is a database application that is used to consolidate, and synchronize, information related to multiple entries that are associated with a business within a single master database.
Conventional metrics to measure performance associated with a database typically focus on the performance of the organization/business and not on savings created by a use of a MDM database. Since a MDM database has numerous advantages over other database systems, it is sometimes difficult to quantitate the advantages of the MDM database in terms of cost savings.